I Wanna Hold Your Hand (a Fuenciado Story)
by frerardcrazy12
Summary: Vic has feelings for Jaime, and when the band goes on a camping trip, he realizes that he has to confess.


The band was driving up into the mountains for a camping trip. The four of them had been in the car driving for two hours now, and according to Tony, they were _halfway _there.

Jaime had never liked camping much growing up, so when Mike suggested the idea, he wasn't thrilled. Really, though, neither was Vic. It just meant a weekend of suffering for him. He glanced at Jaime, who he sat next to, but who Vic was attempting to stay as far away from as physically possible.

Not because he didn't want to be close to Jaime. That was the exact opposite of the truth. Vic wanted more than anything to be close to him, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. Not close in the way that he really wanted.

Vic had felt this way for Jaime since he first got to know him and all of the messing around and joking only made his feelings worse.

"You okay?" Mike peeked back at Vic from the front seat. Vic forced a smile and nodded.

To his left, Jaime was now making an announcement to the rest of the band.

"You guys," He said with a smile, "Are my _best friends._" Jaime looked at Vic and smiled again. _Just kill me already, Just kill me already, _Vic thought and he continued to press himself against the window and tried not to look at the boy he was in love with.

When they all finally arrived to the campgrounds, Vic realized it wasn't a campground at all; it was the middle of the woods.

Even better.

Mike explained that they would have to put up a tent and gather wood and all of that great stuff, but somewhere in the middle of his speech Vic zoned out. He caught himself staring at Jaime, thinking, _Why do you have to be so beautiful? _

"Vic." Tony said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening? I said Mike and me will put up the tent and you and Jaime can go down to the water."

"Oh, perfect." Vic mumbled.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Vic said louder, following Jaime down towards the lake. He sat on the rocky ledge overlooking the water, hoping Jaime would just find something better to do than talk to Vic.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jaime asked, sitting down _right next to Vic. _Which was exactly what he'd been afraid of; now he had to bite his lip and pretend not to care.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I can tell."

"I said _I'm fine._" Jaime looked slightly shocked and a little hurt. He stood up and took a step away, looking annoyed.

"Okay then. I'll just leave you here to be _perfectly fine._" Jaime walked off. Vic felt bad for being mean, but at the same time, what other choice did he have? He couldn't let Jaime know the truth. That would ruin everything.

That night, Tony had the brilliant idea that Mike and him could sleep in one tent and Jaime and Vic could sleep in the other. Vic vaguely wondered if it was too late to run down to the lake and jump in and attempt to drown.

An entire night to obsess over Jaime and to just make it worse? Exactly what he needed.

Luckily, after talking to him earlier by the lake, Jaime didn't attempt to speak to Vic at all. He laid down on the farthest side and went to sleep right away. It ruined Vic's plans to be fast asleep before Jaime could do or say anything, but also Vic was safe until morning now.

He hardly slept throughout the night, waking up and feeling more alone than ever, even with his supposed 'best friend' a few feet away.

When Vic woke up, the sun was barely up, but Jaime was nowhere to be found.

Vic walked down towards the water again, hoping to sit and have some thinking time, maybe. But when he got down there, he saw Jaime and wished he could turn around and go back.

"They went fishing. Way down on the other side." Jaime said flatly.

"Oh. Um. Okay." After another moment of silence, Vic realized that he couldn't take it anymore. "Jaime, I need to tell you something."

"Vic, if you're going to-"

"No. Just wait. Please." Jaime considered it for a second, and Vic tried to look as desperate as he felt. It must've worked and his emotions must've shown on his face, because Jaime just nodded after a few more seconds.

"Okay."And now Vic realized it was too late to back down. His hands were shaking. He thought about the time spent harboring these feelings. How could he admit that to Jaime?

"Vic, whatever it is, it's okay. You're my best friend. Nothing you say will change that." Jaime told him. The words were meant to comfort Vic, but it just made him more upset. _Best friend. _Vic knew that what he had to say _would _change that, and he wanted it to change that.

"Never mind." Vic choked out. He turned and walked back up the hill. He wanted to tell himself that there weren't tears stinging in his eyes, but he didn't have the energy to lie anymore.

"Vic, wait."

Vic turned around to face Jaime. He took a deep breath and grabbed his best friend's shoulders, and looked right at him.

"Jaime. I have to get this off my chest. When we mess around- and I know you don't mean, it- but when you kiss me, I just… I feel more than I ever do with any girl." Vic confessed. Jaime's face didn't give too much away; except maybe confusion. "I'm pretty sure that I… I think I love you, okay?"

Vic let go of Jaime's shoulders, and as much as he just wanted to shut his eyes and take it all back, he stood there, waiting for some kind of response. Maybe for Jaime to run, to scream. To do _something. _

Finally, Vic looked up but Jaime didn't look confused anymore. A huge grin spread across his face.

"I'm not kidding, Jaime. This isn't a _joke-_"

Vic was cut off by their lips crashing together.

It was over before Vic could even obsess over every tiny detail, the way Jaime's fingers twisted in his hair, the way it took his breath away.

"I think I love you back." Jaime whispered.

Vic couldn't help but smile.


End file.
